


This Land Weeps Red

by Feliadox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And how Techno had EIGHT WITHERS and yet he only used two, And now the man has roughly 53 WITHERS, Do you guys remember when Wilbur was telling Phil that Techno was a traitor, Dream REALLY MESSED UP, Grief/Mourning, Here come the other six, Rip Phil, Short One Shot, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Terrifying, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, might expand later, welcome to pain, withers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliadox/pseuds/Feliadox
Summary: The greed in men's hearts became too great. The envy of watching another touch the skies...Flying wasn't allowed here, anyways.--Should a Father be punished for the Son's sins?--Aka:Phil has a Bad Time, and Techno gets there too late to save him.Dream wanted Philza's wings.Dream received wrath incarnate.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	This Land Weeps Red

**Author's Note:**

> // tw  
> \- Major Character Death  
> (Phil is alluded to being passed away, due to his injuries.)
> 
> If the content creator's ask for fanfictions to be taken down, or express that they are uncomfortable with the content enclosed with the type of Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, or Fluff that I write, then this will be quietly taken down.
> 
> Please respect their boundaries.❤️
> 
> \---
> 
> ALRIGHT, TIME FOR PAIN
> 
> MY BRAIN WOKE UP AND DECIDED VIOLENCE
> 
> And then this sat in my documents for a while gathering dust until I remembered I had an ao3 account and people ACTUALLY WANTED TO READ IT-- 
> 
> So here it is, dear readers. :)
> 
> ((Welcome to the first of many, Lavender Tea Server! Thanks for letting me vibe and spin stories with you all!))

There's blood soaking into his shirt, warm and growing cold as it sticks and stains and will never wash out.

His hands are shaking, Techno notes distantly, even as white knuckled as they are holding onto someone who has long since left.

Glassy once vivid blue eyes that have faded to a murky grey stare up at the fading sky as day turns to dusk.

Those eyes will never close again.

Techno gently, ever so gently, closes them for the one who has unwillingly ripped a gaping hole into his soul. 

Techno feels so very cold. 

Through the ringing of his ears, he hears…

Laughing.

_Laughing_.

_They laugh at his pain. At his grief._

_They laugh because his father is dead._

_They laugh and rejoice because they have slain Philza Minecraft and left him broken and bloody in his son's arms expecting the son to break._

Techno grinned, the pull of his lips making his jaw ache and his teeth grind even as he spilt tears for the only man to have ever have earned such a right from him. 

The people around the man who they had taken his wings and _broke_ before they publicly executed him, and the man they hunted and hounded and only saw as a weapon, shifted nervously as their laughter turned uncertain. 

Dream holds Philza's wings in his hands like trophies, dripping bloodied feathers that were once a soft purple gray.

_Philza never did tell him how the servers outside the ones who could afford to make eltrya got them_. 

The admin freezes as the Piglin slowly raises his head. 

Technoblade, a grin twisted in a false mask across his face, breathed a broken laugh as he tenderly tucked Philza under the cloak he removed from his shoulders. 

" _You all_ ," he breathed as he stood from his hunched position, back straight and his expression unhinged with broken ruby eyes, " _just made your last mistake._ " 

The people are no longer laughing, except for a select few who do so nervously even as they back away.

Dream isn't laughing.

Dream is tense where he stands despite his false mask of calm.

"I promised him this world, y'know," the Piglin rasps as he delicately steps over the dead man's body.

There is no need to disturb his Father's rest.

Not for this.

"I promised him this world…" Technoblade looks Dream in the eye as he shook with a broken laugh. "I would have given him anything, Dream. Anything, for him…"

* * *

_"Techno… Technoblade is the traitor," Wilbur had once breathed with bloodied teeth and a dying light in his eyes, despite Techno having been the one betrayed._

_"And he has eight withers ready to go."_

* * *

"For him I have conquered worlds…"

Soul sand screamed in his hands, a haunting echo of the day of the war. 

" **_...and for him I will raze this world to the ground._ **"

Before anyone could react, six withers remaining from the day Wilbur toppled Manburg and L'manburg alike screamed into existence. 

And Technoblade screamed with them. 


End file.
